The Life of a Teenage Runaway, Criminal etc etc
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaways or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's going home, but after four years away, she's in for a shock or two. Or ten.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock. _  
**

**A/N: I have made Lauren a year younger in this story to suit the time frame, and Jay is year older, making him born on the 8th October _1993_ instead of '94. He's still going out with Abi though. **

**P.s. It is also set in November '11 just to let you new readers know :)**

**P.p.s Please be kind, this is my first story and first Eastenders story. I have other stories lying about in my computer, but I still have to finish the first chapter, so bare with me, I have plenty coming up from TVD, to GG, to Harry Potter etc etc.**

**P.p.p.s Plus, I will be posting a character profile soon, in the style of the ones on Wikipedia just so you have all the background info, but it will be after this chapter. I will put in the thingy that it's a Character Profile, so you can skip it if you want :)**

**P.p.p.p.s Sorry about the tonne of notes, but I'm saying now, that if you guys review you get a shout out in the next chapter (if I don't get writers block like I do with a tonne of things I write and just delete it). But, it's only for verified users, not annonymous users. Sorry about that, but If you say that you're on your iPod or something and not logged in, just review saying you'll post a proper review later or something. I do it all the time, so you're not the only one if you do, do it. No? Okay, it's just me then. Sorry._ ANYWAY_, here is the story:**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stared out the taxi window as the slowed down in front of a large red building. Looking up I saw it was named '_The Queen Victoria Public House'_. Great, cause I need a drink. I've been on a train for several hours next to a very inquizative four year old. There is only so long you can keep you iPod on before he tries to see if he can listen too. Ugh, I hate kids. Especially little four year old, dirty, sticky, '_what's this? what's that?_' kids.

"That'll be twelve quid" The driver said

"Twelve pounds?" I question looking at him. Surely it was only down the road I got in.

"Sure, we were stuck in traffic, weren't we?" The taxi driver asked rhetorically "So, come on then" He tapped the heel of his hand with his fingers and whistles, indicating that he wants to be quid. I ran my slender hand over my forehead. I didn't even know if I had twelve pounds to give him. My life isn't glamorous. I have no home. No job. I live on barely anything. Hell, I don't even think I have even _ten _pounds, I'm that skint right now. That's why I'm going back to my parents.

After four years. I am being forced to go back. I have nothing else. But, I betcha they didn't think I would last four years. In the beginning, I bet they thought I wouldn't even last four _days_, let alone years. I left when I was fourteen. _Fourteen_. I had a bad relationship with my little sisters, and an even worse one with my parents, so I just left. Well, they told me that if I was this un-happy, because I kept telling them, sort of, that I should just go. I yelled back fine, and yada yada yada. I left that night. I just packed a few things into a bag and left. I got on a train and have been hopping between different relatives since. I was in school, but wasn't the best students. Sure, I was back in the day, but I hit the teenage years, and everything went down the toilet. I got expelled from three schools for a few different reasons. I was suspended numerous times before that. By the time I got around to sitting my GCSE's, I had skipped school that much, that I only passed two subjects; a D in Art and a C in English. I didn't continue in school, after that. It was me gone out of the system. Then work, I couldn't hold down a job to save my life. Thank God for my uncle who sent me money any time I needed it. But, I have taken enough from him now, and refuse to take anymore. My most recent firing was last week, when my _ex_-boss told me I was '_a good for nothing lay about, with no good qualities. I failed school. I fail at work and most likely, I'll fail at life_'. His words just opened my eyes to the shape that my life had become and told myself that when my money ran out I was going home, repairing my relationships with my immediate family and going to try. Like really try.

I sighed and dug my hands into the pocket of my blue body warmer (www . polyvore . com/It/set?id=48391332). I felt my fingers come against a paper, with a certain texture that I knew it was money. I lifted it out and saw it was only ten pounds.

"Would a tenner do? Honestly I don't think I have anything else right now" I said, knowing the desperation was showing on my face. He gave me a sympathetic look, and took it.

"Fine, just don't be expecting any more taxi rides from me until you have enough money" He said pointing at me.

"Of course" I said grabbing my bags "Thank you"

Exiting the taxi I took in the surroundings. _Walford_. It was quaint to say the least. Hadn't changed a lot since the last time I was here. I left in late 2007, so I had lived here for over a year before I ran away. I was a naive 14 year old then, now I am a solid 18 year old. Hardened by the cruel reality of being a teenage runaway, but with too much pride to return straight away. I looked down a neighboring street and saw the café. I guessed I probably don't have enough money for a drink, but I might have enough for a sandwich, If I remember the prices right, I'm famished. I flung my backpack around to my hip and reached into the front pocket. I extracted a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, I was in desperate need of one. I try not to do it too much, because basically fags are expensive and I'm not a money tree at the mo. Once I got one I put the packet back into my bag and zipped it up again, throwing it over my shoulder again. I went to light up the fag, that was in my mouth, but the cold late-November wind was blowing and it wouldn't light. I covered the end with my hand and tried again, but felt a body bash into my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw the culprit, a boy no older than me, walking away.

"Oi, watch where you're going, right?" I call out with my cigarette in my hand. He turned around to face me, but continued to walk backwards.

"You're the one who should be watching where you're going, love" He said, before turning back around and going on. I know the face, just the name I can't remember. I have forgotten a lot of the names of the residents here.

"Asshole" I mutter under my breath as I light up my cigarette. I started thinking about how my family would take me being back as I sat outside. My parents, they'll be mad at first, knowing them, but they'll be happy when they come around to the fact that I got my shit together and I'm actually sticking around. My sisters, well, we've always had a complicated relationship. With the three of us so close in age, it was understandable that many's a fight had broken out in the household over use of the bathroom, and hairdryer, and make-up and clothes etc etc. I was born on the 16th January 1994, Lauren on the 29th March 1995 and Abi on the 23rd June 1996. I know, so close together right. There is like fourteen months between Lauren and I, and fifteen between Lauren and Abi. My parents didn't waste any time, did they? As the roll of chemicals slowly burned away to a stub, I went over to the nearest bin and put it out, before throwing it in once it was completely out, not wanting to set the bloody thing on fire, do I? I am starving now. I go in to see the café is still pretty much the same as it was before I left.

"How can I help you?" The man asked, while looking down counting his money at the till. Of course, I can't forget Ian Beale. The greedy little man chased me halfway down the street for taking an apple from the stall when I was thirteen. I still giggle in my head at the memory. I had a few good memories here. A lot of them with his daughter Lucy, who was practically my only friend. He obviously hadn't notice me standing in front of him or else he'd be chasing me out.

"I'm have just a ham sandwich, please, Ian" I told him and he looked up, curious as to who was addressing so casually. He looks up at me, as I stand with my hands in my body warmer pockets and leaning more on my left leg.

"Beth, you're back?" He asked me, kind of shocked. I guess everyone really thought I wouldn't last that long. My parents probably thought four days, as I said. But soon those 4 days turned into 4 weeks, then months, then next thing I knew it's been almost 4 years, on the 2nd December to be exact, since I've been home or had contact with my immediate family, meaning, mum, dad, Lauren, Abi or my older half-brother Bradley. I also had another sibling as my mum was pregnant when I left, so I never met him or her. I don't even know. I never asked so I was never told.

"Yep" I said popping my 'p' "And that sandwich?"

"Yeah, it'll be four pounds" He said

"Four pounds, last time I was here it was three?" I asked, kind of shocked at the price rise, well, of course it was Ian Beale.

"Inflation, plus you still have to pay me for that Apple" He said holding out his hand.

"Touché" I smiled, while reaching into my pocket, yet again and grabbing the handful of coins that lay in it. I stood counting them out, which, luckily enough, made up four quid exactly.

"So, how long are you back for?" He asked, after telling the other woman working there to make it. Seriously, does her not think I'm going to stick around.

"Hopefully for good" I said, giving him an evil smirk. To him, I was a bad influence on _perfect_ Lucy, when in fact a lot of the things we got up to, were _her_ idea.

"Here you go" He said "I guess I'll be seeing you around then?"

"Yeah, maybe" I said going and sitting down at a table in the corner of the café.

* * *

I stood just outside the Vic, looking at my old house. It hadn't changed much at all. I could even see a white Christmas tree in the front window. I had little good memories in this place. My parents splitting up because of _ Stacey_, the constant fights and arguments, being brought home in the back of a police car because I was caught shoplifting. Speaking of which, I watched at the police car rolled past me and around the square. What resident had been arrest or is about to be this time? Then it stops outside the house. My house. I see my mum, looking quite ill if you ask me, come barging out the door, followed by Grandma Cora and Aunt Rainie.

"_Is it Lauren? Is she okay?_" I could just about hear my mum say coming out. The policeman must have spoken to her because she tucked her hair behind her ear and replied "_Lauren Branning, my __daughter_"

"_She told her name was_ _Abigail_" I heard the policeman say louder this time, and saw Abi's head appear above the roof of the police car. My mouth fell open. Abi arrested? No way. There must be a mistake.

"_What do you know? It got worse_" Grandma Cora said, standing there with her arms crossed. I see Rainie's eyes peer across the square, looking for anyone who may have witnessed this, then her eyes land on me. They widen in shock of seeing her eldest niece standing just across the square. I see her mumble something to Grandma, and her eyes also land on me. I could see her mouth say "_Bloody Hell_" just I realize, now may be the best chance. I don't want to just appear at the door.

"Mum" I called out and start jogging through the gardens. She was walking up the steps with Abi, when she stops and turns around, dagger eyes searching in every direction "Mum" I say again, stopping at the nearest gate to the house, just where she can see me. Shock fills her face as she notices me. I smiled weakly at her. This is the closest I have been to her in years. I almost gave up 18 months ago and made it to the East End.

"Bethany Branning" The police officer said, also seeing me. I saw his face then. It was Officer Chadwick. He arrested me when I came back to the East End, but I gave my Aunt Suzy's address in Essex as my home. I couldn't come home like that. It wasn't right "I hope you're staying out of trouble"

"Yeah, Officer. I've, ugh" I said looking over at my family who were staring at me "I've been trying my best"

"I see it runs in the family then" Officer Chadwick says and turns to mum "No complaints are being lodged, just keep her out of trouble, and her too" He slided back into the car then. My mum couldn't even speak. The shock of Abi being arrest and me being home after four years just got to her and no sound could escape her. As the police car drove away, I began crossing the street to my mum.

"Beth" Mum sighed before going over to me, and enveloping me in her arms. I smiled bigger at her reaction. I guess she really missed me, but the anger will come soon. I'll be grounded for the next two months, I'm guessing, as that's all I have left until I'm 18. Then she and dad have no power over me. I will be an adult. Tears formed in my eyes. This was the first time in years that I cried happy tears. I have crying, so many times, from money worries, to home sickness, to my old d-bag of a boss calling me worthless. Nothing was happy in my life until this moment. I was home.

Mum pulled away, but kept a girl on my arms. "You're back" She cried. All I could do was nod. I lifted my hands and wiped my eyes. I hated to ruin the moment, but I have grown up over the years, and know that me coming back wasn't as big as Abi being **arrested**.

"Mum" I said, and she 'mm'd in replied, looking at me "I think you're forgetting Abi was arrested"

"Oh yes, of course" She said turned around to her. I smiled at this, it was nice. Not like it was when before I was Abi's age "Abi, just get inside now, I'll talk to you in a few minutes"

"Come on" Rainie said escorting Abi into the house, after Grandma Cora went in herself.

"Alright, I'll put on some tea and we'll have a talk about this" Mum said, going onto a more serious note. Well it was nice while it lasted...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock. _  
**

**Shoutouts:** _Rocks-my-socks_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I sat at the kitchen table of the Branning house, my backpack at my feet and my hands around a cup of hot tea. Well, the sleeves of my grey hoodie were covering the palms of my hands so I didn't burn them on the scalding cup. Tanya sat quietly across from me, now and again shaking her head. She probably still can't believe I'm back. It _has _been four years after all.

"Wondering where to start?" I asked her gently, She nodded looking up at me "How about what's going on here? Things must be bad when Grandma Cora's here and Abi's getting arrested"

"Don't remind me" Mum said putting her fingers to her temples. She looked completely stressed out.

"Where's dad?" I asked. I was always a daddy's girl, even in my rebellious days, I would always go to _Daddy_ long before I'd go to mum.

"Honestly I have no idea" She explained as I took a slip of my hot tea "He left after Lauren found out we were still having an affair"

"Affair?" I asked, nearly choking on my tea, slightly scalding my throat.

"Yeah, ugh. I got remarried" Mum said. I sighed, unhappily, I always thought my parents would get back together soon, but it took them ages didn't it. It even took Mum getting remarried for them to realize they are only for each other.

"What else?" I question

"A lot" Mum said. I knew some things, like Billie and Bradley's deaths and everything, but I never asked about the tiny details.

"A lot?" I asked, loosing my temper a bit, but I could feel it raging inside of me. It's like when I was fourteen and we had these huge fights "I've been gone four years and all you have to say is '_A lot?_'"

"Four years worth of things you should have been there for, Beth, so don't get angry at me because it was your decision to leave in the first place" Mum fired back, not raising her voice like before.

"Yeah, I was fourteen and stupid. You's could have the common sense to go after your own daughter" I said, being the first to raise my voice

"We did, we looked around for you, but you were gone" Mum said

"Maybe I should have just stayed gone" I said, biting my though afterwards. I didn't mean it. Not one bit. It just flew out of my mouth without thinking. Mum just got up and walked past me and down the hall. I got up and followed her, knowing she was going to talk to Abi. My little sister Abi. Wouldn't hurt a fly, who now got arrested. I'm not one to talk, since the first time I was brought home in the back of a police car was when I was thirteen. But, I never expected Abi to do this. Lauren maybe.

"_It's okay, Abs_" I hear Aunt Rainie comfort her as Mum and I walk in. I stay silent and stand by the fireplace. _  
_

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Was all mum could say. Well, it's better than what I got the first time I was arrested. I remember it clearly, as soon as the door closed, but you could probably hear it through the borough '_What the hell do you think you were doing, Bethany Cora Branning?'_

"Go easy on her, she's-" Aunt Rainie said, but mum cut her off

"Stay out of this" Mum said, directly to Aunt Rainie "Well?"

"Sorry" Abi said just shrugging her shoulders.

"You're sorry" Mum said laughing a bit "For what? What part? The shoplifting? The criminal damage?"

"You forget the part of fleeing a crime scene" Grandma Cora spoke up.

"Hey, I've done a lot worse than Shop lift" I said "Go easy on her"

"Stay out of this, Bethany" Mum said turning her head to me "You've been gone for four years, no contact. So you have no say in this because you weren't there"

"What did you take?" I asked her going over and bending down on my honkers in front of her.

"A pair of shoes" Abi said quietly, and I giggled a little, in my head anyway. I would get a slap across the cheek from Grandma if she saw me laughing at this.

"All over a pair of shoes, Abi, what were you thinking?" Mum said. She was raging now.

"That I wanted a new pair of shoes" Abi said, with a spark of attitude in her voice. That would be my answer to the question too, but, I wouldn't have said that aloud here right now, as I said, Grandma Cora. But you go Abi.

"Don't you get smart with me, girl" Mum said "I had enough of that from her before she was your age, and I had with Lauren and I don't want it from as well. Now, that was the second time the police brought you home. You could have been prosecuted. What did you think you were doing?"

"Well you told me to" Abi said pointing her finger at mum. Oh it's getting good now.

"What?" Mum asked, a little taken aback by Abi's answer.

"Use some _'initative_' for once in my life, you remember?" Abi said repeating her words.

"Don't you put this on me"

"No, you won't want that now would we?" Abi said. The cheeky little mare, she's me.

"That's enough" Mum said and Abi got up

"Good!" She said walking past mum

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Mum asked stopping her "What's going on with you?"

"Me? Mum, you wanna take a look in the mirror because I'm not the one with problem" Abi said walking away down the hall. Mum looked like she saw a ghost, she had gone that white. I began thinking over Abi's words. What made her look like that? But, I just pushed my way past her and chased after my sister, who slammed the front door behind her.

"Abi? Abi" I called after her as she stomped down the street "Ab's you making a show of yourself"

"Oh like you haven't done that before" Abi said, not even looking back at me.

"I know. I have" I said "And I have done a lot worse than steal a pair of shoes, Ab's, so I'm not going to be hypocritical and say that it was wrong to do that"

"So, what are you going to say?" Abi asked, stopping and turning around in the gardens of the square.

"It probably wasn't the best decision in the world" I said "But, think of the consequences next time you do something like that. Look at me. I never done that. And now I have no qualification. No job. No money. My own family barely wants to know me"

"That's not true. Mum just needs to warm up to you again. That's all" Abi said

"Yeah, but how long?" I asked. I couldn't go around walking on egg shells until mum decides she's happy with her daughter being back. Not for long anyway.

"It's mum, she's be over it in a few days" Abi said

"Hopefully" I said, and she looked down to the ground "Come 'ere" I pulled my little sister into a hug.

"Let's go get a coffee" Abi said pulling away.

"Only if your paying" I said half-joking, half-seriously as we walked down the street to the caf "No seriously, I'm skint"

"I'll get Jay to get it" Abi said as we went inside and sat down, taking out her phone. Probably texting him.

"Jay? Jay Brown?" I questioned, remembering him. But only slightly, I didn't really know him too much. Abi nodded "You're going out with Jay Brown?"

"Yeah, so?" Abi said "And he's Jay Mitchell now"

"Ab's he's like nineteen" I said shocked at my newly discovered sister's wild side, I mean the wild side, not my sister.

"So, If I remember correctly Adam was nineteen when you were fourteen" Abi said, reminding me of my previous boyfriend Adam. I only went out with him to piss off my parents more. My dad scared off my boyfriend before that so I got one he couldn't scare away.

"Whatever?" I said defensively.

"Oh, Billy" Abi said stopped the Mitchell man as he walked through the door in a spiffy suit "Have you see Jay?"

"No I haven't" He said looking around the café "You seen Lola?"

"No" Abi replied. Who was this Lola? I looked up at Billy Mitchell. He looked deep in thought before bending down to Abi.

"He's been spending a lot of time with her lately, eh?" Billy asked. Oh, I hope he wasn't going there. Accusing her boyfriend of cheating, that's bad.

"She won't leave him alone" Abi said defending Jay.

"Looks a lot more from what I can see" Billy said scoffing.

"Excuse me? What do mean?" I asked, coming to my sisters aid.

"I seen them earlier on. Laughing, messing about together" He explained "Even gave her twenty quid"

"Jay doesn't have twenty quid to give anyone" Abi said, looking at the down-on-his-luck Billy weirdly "Let alone _Lola_"

"Ah, well. I must have been seeing things then" Billy said

"Yeah, it comes with old age" I piped up, giving him an innocent looking face.

"Still as cheeky as ever. Nice to see you, Beth" Billy said, finally greeting me.

"Nice to see you too, Billy" I said smiling.

"Now, you tell 'im, I wanna see 'im" Billy said, to Abi this time. I knew he meant Jay. I knew shit was going down, just by the way he said it. Something must have happened recently that Abi must fill me in on. Billy then left he cafe as quickly as he came in.

"What's he on about?" I asked her, and she looking down at her phone, receiving a text from Jay "What does it say?"

"He's at work with _Lola_" Abi said throwing her phone down on the table.

"Where does he work?" I asked her, getting an idea.

"The Arches" Abi said, like it was no big deal "Why?"

"Let's go over then and see what's going on here" I said getting up and going out. I walked in the familiar direction towards the Arches Garage, where I saw the boy from before, who I now remember was Jay Br- Mitchell. God, I have to get used to that, with another girl, who I guessed was _Little Miss Lola_. God, I wish I could rip that peroxide damaged hair from her head, but then I saw the book in Jays hand. _'Your baby is a full time job_'. She's pregnant. Oh it better not be his or all hell will break loose, and not just from Abi.

"Course you can" Jay said wrapping his arm around the pregnant girl, as Abi joined me at the hood of the car. He turned his head towards us "Alright Ab's, girl from earlier"

"It's Beth. I'm Abi's sister" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, I remember you now" He said "I knew I knew your face"

"So what's going on 'ere then?" I ask giving him a death glare, as he awkwardly lets his arm fall of Lola's shoulders

"It's not what it looks like Ab's" Jay said

"You can have her and your baby and you can both go to hell" Abi said looking really hurt and walking away.

"This isn't over. I swear to God" I said pointing my finger at both of them "By the way Jay, Billy Mitchell's looking for you. Seemed pretty" I looked over at Lola whose face had dropped "important" I shrugged my shoulders that the last word before running off after my little sister.

* * *

Once Abi and I got back we went straight upstairs, where she began crying. I managed to settle her down a bit, and changed my clothes (www . polyvore . com/It/set?id=48411086). I had been in these for hours and they were dirty, from that brat on the train, and all. When I came out of the bathroom, Abi was downstairs with Rainie and mum had just come through the door.

"OH YOU JUST DON'T CARE" Abi shouted and ran into the living room. I followed Rainie and my mum quietly.

"Abi, I do darling of course" Mum said along the way, stopping in front of her youngest daughter "What happened? Tell me?"

I saw Grandma Cora hand something white to mum. It was a pregnancy test. I knew it was one. Not that I have ever taken one, but I have bought many for friends of mine.

"It might have something to do with this" Grandma Cora said and mum looked down at it, shocked "I found it in her bag"

"You're pregnant" Mum said, with a loss of breath. I sighed heavily. I never expected Abi would be the one to get pregnant as a teenager. I almost certainly thought it was going to be me, with a slight chance of Lauren, but no way I thought it was going to be sweet little Ab's "Abi, how could you? You stupid, stupid little girl"

"Mum" I said before I even realized it "Whats going on with you? Calm down"

"How can I calm down? My fifteen year old daughter is pregnant. But this isn't about me" Mum said, in pure shock at the recent turn of events.

"Families fall apart from the top down" Grandma Cora said

"Shut up" I said standing up to my grandmother.

"Don't you speak to me like that, girl" Grandma Cora said pointing her index finger in my face "Or you'll get a right ol' slap"

"I don't care. I'm seventeen, not seven anymore" I said letting it all out "You can't just threaten me with violence anymore. I've grown up. I'm not scared of you anymore"

"Hey, nothing is falling apart" Mum said. Who was she kidding? I have been here only about two hours and I could see it was. Everything had just all of a sudden gone into a tail spin and it's getting worse and worse every few minutes.

"Mum, everything is. Abi's pregnant. Lauren's missing" I said and then I noticed mum was almost starting to hyperventilate "What's wrong?"

"You've not been yourself Tan" Rainie said

"Not you and all?"

"All of us" Grandma Cora spoke up

"You wanna know what's wrong? Fine. You. All of you" Mum said. I was beginning to worry about her mental healthy at this stage. She looked insane "Is what is wrong. I have got a toddler to look after, alone. A business to run, alone. A husband who hates my guts, an ex-husband who's nowhere to be found. And, I had this flu thing. What help have I had from my family? I've got a leech for a mother, who's welcome has run out by the way, a crack smoking self obsessed sister, a daughter who has been gone for almost four doing who knows what with God knows who, and worst of all I've got this spiteful, selfish brat of a daughter, who's not only a criminal, oh no, but she's a tart and all"

"WELL IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE" Abi shouted right in Mum's face. I could feel tears forming my eyes, from watching the argument. It had been years since I've been involved in one like this. I had one arm crossed across my chest with my hand resting on the opposite shoulder, and my other hand was on my bottom lips, which was quivering like mad.

"ENOUGH" A voice yelled from the doorway. All of us turned to see who it was standing there and got a shock, when we saw him.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock. _  
**

**Shoutouts:** _Rocks-my-socks...jabifan4eva_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Dad?" I said staring at him in the doorway. Everyone looked at each other in shock. As mum said, he was nowhere to be found. Why did he come back now? No one had contact with him. Did they?

He walked into the room, as everyone was shaking their heads in surprise. But he never even took a look a me. He stopped between mum and Abi and slowly took the white stick from mum.

"Dad, it's not what you think" Abi said defensively, tears in her eyes "I'm not pregnant"

"Right so whats this?" He asked waving it in front of her face "What's this? A stick of Rock?"

"It's nothing to do with me" Abi said looking over at me, but I couldn't talk. My mind was set on how my dad was ignoring me right now. I mean, with her being pregnant, even if she is or not, he still could have acknowledged me.

"What are you doing here, Max?" Mum asked.

"I had a call" He said walking away from his ex-wife and daughter "From Jack. Bit worried he was. Bit concerned about his family. 'bout what's going on"

"Nothings going on" Mum tried to speak, but Dad butted in

"Yeah it seems that way, don't it?" Dad asked rhetorically.

"Dad-"

"Shut up, will ya. Abi, I don't want to hear another word from you" Dad said looking down on her. He then turned to mum and looked her up and down "Look at the state of you. Let yourself go, haven't ya? Jack's told me all about you. Getting drunk in the Vic, letting the kids run wild. Where's Oscar? Shooting it up over at the playground, is he?"

"Dad" I breathed out. How could he do that? Come in here and start insulting mum like that?

"Shut up, Beth. I haven't seen or heard from almost four years" Dad said finally looking at me. My breathing became jumpy as he started yelling at me "What? You think you could just come home and everything be the same as it was four years ago. Have some common sense for once, Beth"

"I'd like you to leave" Mum said, as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away with my hand, which was still up by my face.

"What about this, Tanya?" He asked waving the pregnancy test in front of mums face, as she looked away, not wanting to hear it. Mum was always this stubborn, thinks she could do everything on her own. Never asks for help until she desperately need it. Something I share with her "What about this? What, you just going to forget about this?"

"It's not mine"

"Yeah, well whose is it?" Dad asked, turning back to her.

"Lola's" I said "She's pregnant, right? That's what you said earlier Ab's"

"I smell a porkie" Grandma Cora said giving me a dirty look. The old cow.

"I'm not lying" I said, throwing my arms to my sides.

"No she's right, and Jays the father" Abi said.

"Right, so this has got nothing to do with you?" Mum asked her.

"No, I was just holding it for her" Abi defended "You could go out and buy another test, and I'll do it for you, just to prove it to you"

"I might just do that actually" Mum said

"Why don't you do that mum?" I spoke up "Because everything will be alright won't it? I've been here what? Less than 5 hours, and even I can see this family is falling apart. Lauren's missing. Your _second _marriage has failed, and look at Abi. It's like you don't even trust her when she tells you she's not pregnant"

"That is enough" Mum said raising her index finger to me "Right? I think we're all sorted here Max"

"Sorted, I couldn't be any less sorted" Abi said sitting back down.

"She got nicked, Shoplifting, and just to make it better the police officer recognized this one over here" Grandma Cora said pointing at me. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked to the ground "Said it runs in the family, didn't he? Bet you can take a good guess now what she's been up to over the past four years"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'd all like to knew exactly what you've been up to, Beth?" Dad said walking towards me, with his hands on his hips "Care to enlighten us? You were already shoplifting and getting into trouble before you took off, what's it now? Burglary? Theft? Assault? Drugs?"

"Well, if I told you, you'd just have another go at me" I said.

"Then why'd you come back then?" Dad asked, shouting louder.

"You want to know. I've got no qualifications. I failed all my GCSE's except Art and English, but yet the highest I got was a C. I didn't go back to school. I can't get a job, but when I do, I get fired in less than a week. The longest I've held down a job was three weeks" I explained in a very loud decibel "I've got no home. I've been jumping around the country, staying with different friends and family. I've got-" I go over and grab my backpack from beside the couch and take out my purse. I open it and empty out the contents "About eleven pounds to my name. I got fired last week. My boss then decided to call me a good for nothing lay about, with no good qualities, who failed school and will probably fail life. I just" I said taking a breath. I could feel the tears streaming down my face now "I just needed to come back. I had nothing. My life was horrible. I just wanted my family back"

"Well, you shouldn't have left, now, shouldn't ya?" Dad asked. I collapse down on the couch and cup my face in my hands, as I cried more.

"Where's Vanessa, huh?" Dad asked

"She doesn't live here no more. she's moved on" Mum explained

"And what about Lauren?"

"Out" Mum answered quickly "I don't know why you came back, Max? You're not wanted here. You're not needed. You come in here and have my daughters crying and insulting me. So, whatever Jack has told you, it's an exaggeration, he's got it all wrong. Everything's fine. So why don't you just crawl off back to wherever you came from, because I think that will be best for all of us"

I looked up when I heard the front door opening and closing. I look over past Dad, and towards the door where I see a familiar figure.

"I'm sorry to intrude" Uncle Derek said standing there "But the door was open and I found this little tyke, ear wigging in the hallway, didn't I?" I look further over and see a little blonde boy, who I guess was Oscar, my little brother. He ran over to Dad, who ruffled his short hair.

"Ladies, Lovely to see you all again" He said looking around at the rest of the people in the room. His eyes landing on me "Beth. I didn't expect to see you here. Been a while since you came to visit" Mum and Dad looked towards me, but my eyes fell to the floor. I had spent some time with uncle Derek over the past two years, since he's been out of prison. He's the one who's been giving me money when I really needed it.

"What's he doing here?" Mum said

"Always the charmer, eh? You're wife, Max" Derek said walking over to mum. Yeah, he was intimidating and scary at times, when he wanted to be "Or should I say ex-wife. How are ya, Tanya? You're looking peaky" He turned around and Saw grandma with Rainie "Cora. We met at the wedding. I'm Derek. I'm Max's older brother. Glad to see the years has been so kind"

"That's what forty a day does to you" Grandma Cora joked

"Forty a day? Ha, I might use that" Derek said "And Loraine" he moved onto Aunt Rainie, who was eating her hair "Now you haven't changed a bit"

"Yeah, right. Last time I saw you Derek I was Beth's age" Rainie said looking in any direction but at Uncle Derek.

"Skinny little legs" Derek said looking down past her denim mini skirt at her legs. She finally looked at him "I remember you very well" She blushed. Oh, God. She actually blushed. I was mentally vomiting at what could have gone on there "And this must be Abi. Ain't she the spit or our mum, Max. Ain't she the spit?" Grandma Cora moved her way to behind her granddaughter as Derek was crouched in front of her "You're beautiful, darling. Beautiful. I'm your Uncle Derek by the way. You're Dad has been staying with me for a bit, and you sister was a couple months ago as well"

"Abi, can you take Oscar upstairs, please?" Mum asked

"What about Beth?" Abi retorted.

"I still have to speak with Beth" Mum said "Now go" Abi got up and took Oscars hand. Leading him upstairs.

"Ain't this nice. Together again after all these years?" Derek spoke up "The family"

"_My _Family" Mum said standing still by the Christmas tree.

"That's true. That's very true" Derek replied "I'm getting ahead of me-self. That's my trouble me. Always shooting off the mouth. Never know when to keep this shut. Beth, here has the same problem"

"What?" Mum asked

"Didn't tell them, did ya?" Derek said "About ten eleven months ago. Arrested for Abuse of an officer. Was drunk one night and was calling them all sorts of same. Even stumbled against one, that's when they arrested her. I had to go and bail her out of the nick in the morning"

Mum looked down on me.

"We'll talk about this later"

"Well, like I said. I don't want to intrude. Just wanted to see how you were getting on" Derek said, patting Dad's arm "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" Dad answered quietly "Just having a little chat"

"Course, yeah. Course" Derek said "Only, I got a certain little lady in the car and she ain't the most patient girl in the world. So when you're ready? No rush, in your own time. Ladies, it's been an absolute pleasure. I'll see myself out"

"What was that about, Beth?" Mum asked

"I was arrested. So, what? It wasn't the first time" I said "I got off with a fine and Uncle Derek paid it. End of"

"This is not, end of, young lady" She said.

"How many other times have you been arrested then?" Dad asked, standing beside me, with his hands on his hips.

"A few" I said and he sighed turning away "But they were nothing too serious. Shoplifting and stuff. That was it"

"That you're new bit, Max" Rainie said from the window "She's blonde. Kind of. Sitting there bold as brass"

"That's Max, ain't it? Always had a thing for blondes" Grandma Cora butted in "Ain't that right, Max? A thing for blondes"

"Yeah" Dad said "Yeah, well, used to"

"I really think you should go, Max" Mum said "that _brother _of yours is waiting"

"Well, all I wanna do is speak to Lauren, so where is she?" Dad asked, beginning to shout again.

"I dunno" Mum said, not even thinking about it. I knew by the look on her face she didn't want to say that to him "She's a teenager, Max. She's out with her mates. I never see her. She treats this place like a hotel"

"Then call her then" Dad demanded

"She left her phone here" Rainie said

"Call her mates then. Call Whitney" Dad continued

"She's not at Whits" Mum answered

"Then when was the last time you actually saw her?" Dad shouted

"Yesterday" Grandma Cora piped up.

"Yesterday?"

"Actually I saw her earlier" Rainie said, from beside me on the couch

"See, you think we need you to come back here and rescue us. Well we don't" Mum shouted at Dad. I don't know how Abi and Lauren stuck this out. I left when they were just beginning to split up, but I wasn't around for anything major. They went through the whole thing. One fight and I'm already sitting here in tears, well they're from multiple reasons. But, seriously, no wonder they, especially Abi, have changed so much "I've told you to get out. Because I don't want you in my life. You can see the kids, that is fine. You do that. But you wait outside on the street and you do not come through that door again"

"That door?" Dad questioned, pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Yes. That door" Mum said

"What the door of my house?" Mum pulled back then, when Dad mentioned he owns the house "What my front door of the house that I live in?"

"Not anymore" Mum began but Dad butted in.

"I ain't leaving here. I ain't going anywhere until I've seen Lauren" Dad said "Til I know everything that's going on with my kids. Til I know they're safe and happy"

"Look at Beth" Mum said pointing at me. Dad turned around and looked down straight away. I knew my mascara and all was probably running down my cheeks since I've been crying and all "She may be safe now that's she's home, but she's not happy"

"Well, Tanya, if they're not. If I think you're not doing a proper job" Dad said reaching into his coat pocket and taking out something paper-y "I'm going to take this big fat roll of fifties, and I'm going to put it in the hand of the best brief I can find. Derek knows a few, isn't the guy amazing? And I'm going to take my kids. Beth, Lauren, Abi and Oscar, and go live somewhere nice. Nice house. Big Garden. Fresh air. Good school. And you, you can come visit at the weekends"

Is he seriously threatening to take us away from _mum_? Our mum. He can't do that. It's not right. Oscars only little.

"Dad?" I said almost silently, lost for words at his behavior.

"Get out" Mum said "Just get out"

"Cora, stick the kettle on would ya, I have a thirst" Dad said to Grandma who only stuck her fag in her mouth and lit it.

"I'm telling you-" Mum began

"What are you telling me?" Dad asked "What are you gonna do?" He then lifted his hand and slapped himself across the face, making me jump. At first I thought he actually hit her until she didn't respond or anything "You gonna hit me? Go on. You gonna bury me alive again" Wait, pause and rewind.

"What?" I asked getting up and wiping my eyes. That's when I saw Abi over beside Grandma Cora. When did she get here?

"Beth-" Mum began, but I cut her off this time. Not Dad.

"No, Mum. What was he talking about?" I asked, with my teeth gritted.

"Oh right, Beth doesn't know, does she?" Dad began "She drugged me and buried my alive. Her and Sean Slater, a few years ago. I would be dead right now, if she hadn't of felt guilty and come a dug me up in time"

"Mum, what were you thinking?" I asked, beginning to cry again. Who does that? Buries their own husband alive, even if they are separated.

"I'll tell ya, that's family for ya" Dud piped up "You ain't got a clue what a psycho they are. Everyone thinks you are this perfect housewife. This mother of four, but you ain't. You ain't at all" He then went over and sat down where I was sitting beside Rainie "You're a mess, and a hypocrite"

"Just go, please" Mum begs, her voice breaking from sobs building up within her.

"Cora, babe, I don't see that kettle on" Dad said, but Grandma Cora just glared at him as to say _'I ain't getting up_'.

"Dad, listen. I think maybe you should go and wait outside" Abi said walking over beside me and mum. I took her hand in mine gently as she stopped.

"Do you?" Dad asked "One minute, it's 'hello dad, I've missed you' then the next it's 'I think you should go and wait outside'. You're worse than her you are. You and your sisters"

"Dad?" Abi said, and I squeezed her hand tighter.

"Don't 'Dad' me" Dad began "You know I ain't heard that word for three months. It's been a relief" I heard Abi sobbing beside me, and when I looked over she let go of my hand and ran upstairs.

"Look what you've done" I said shaking my head and going after her. But, when I got to the hallway, I saw Lauren coming through the front door, looking dreadful. I heard Dad say something, while Lauren raised her head and looked at me.

"Beth?" She questioned, before running over and wrapping her arms around me. When I pulled away, she slowly walked into the living room. Me hot on her heels.

"You've got some explaining to do" Mum said, but Lauren just went and sat down at the table beside Grandma Cora.

"What's he doing here?" Lauren said looking at Dad "And when did Beth get back?"

"He's just leaving, and Beth only came back this morning" Mum answered quickly "But, where were you? We've been worried sick"

"Maybe we should go upstairs" Lauren said getting up again.

"No, I wanna know where you were, right here, right now" Mum demanded.

"Okay, well I've been at the hospital, mum" Lauren said

"Lauren, are you okay?" I asked concerned. She was in hospital for God sake, no wonder she's been gone all day.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Yeah, I went looking for Mum" Lauren said "But you weren't there were you?"

"I don't get it, why would mum be in hospital?" I questioned. She looked a little peaky, but as she said she had the flu. Nothing major right?

"I've just had this flu thing" Mum jumped in "We thought it was something, but it wasn't. It's just a virus. I've just been feeling a little bit run down. I've let things go, a little"

"Is that it, is that all you're going to say?" Lauren asked, looking kind of shocked.

"That's all I've got to say and so have you" Mum said "I've just been feeling a little bit under the weather. Thats all"

"Lauren?" I said going over to her slowly. She was about to burst into tears. I could see it.

"How could you go on lying?" Lauren said "You're lying to them. You're lying to me. Don't you care? Don't you even care, what happens to you?"

"What happens to her? What's going to happen?" I ask

"I am warning you, Lauren. Not another word" Mum warned pointing her finger at Lauren.

"I can't" Lauren said "I just can't. She-" She was cut off immediately by mum slapping her across the face. I gasped, raising my hands to my mouth. I went over and wrapped my arm around Lauren's shoulder, taking her over to the table.

"I warned you" Mum repeated several times, before just looking at Dad. I was over with Lauren at the table. Her cheek was beginning to go red "Just go. Get out. Get out of my house" Mum was now pushing him out the door.

"Lauren are you okay?" I asked and she nodded with tears in her eyes. How could mum do that? It was so hard. I could even hear it, clear as day. It looked so painful.

"Right you" Mum said coming in and pushing me out of the way. She grabbed Lauren's hand pulling her up from the seat desperately "Get upstairs"

I straighten myself up and see a tearful Abi standing by the door. I go and grab Lauren's other hand as Rainie tried to stop mum.

"TANYA" Grandma Cora shouted out, and she stopped immediately "You need to calm down"

"Don't you get involved" Mum said "In fact all of. All of you get out"

"Mum" I cry as she pushed Rainie away from her

"Abi, just take your Nan and everyone and just get out" Mum demanded

"She's got Cancer" Lauren confessed from beside me. Everything went eerily silent then. I felt my chest get heavy as sobs began building up inside it.

"Mum's got cancer" Lauren repeated in a quieter tone "She's had it for months. She's really really sick"

"No" I said shaking my head. My whole body was shaking. My Mum, who I was just after coming home to, has cancer. For months. She could be dying for all I know right now.

"Beth" Mum began

"No" I said as she came closer

"Beth, listen to me" She said putting her hand on my arm, but I hit her away

"Don't touch me" I said grabbing my bag and running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock. _  
**

**_A/N: I know I wrote Chapter Two instead of Chapter three at the top. Soz. Also, if any of you readers (not that there are very many probably) want to know anything, either just PM me or Review. I go on every day and check, so I will try and reply if it's PM as quick as I can. But, from now on, If you ask a question in a review, I will reply to it at the start of the next chapter. If you have a question you think everyone else is wondering about too, just put it in the review for others to see as well, when they see the answer and all :)_**

**_P.S. this is kind of a filler chapter. A nice one that involved a new friendship pairing. But, you don't really have to read it, it isn't really important, plus most of the word count is in my replies. They won't be as long in the next chapters though. It's only because I never done them before and they were building up. _**

**Shoutouts:** _Rocks-my-socks...jabifan4eva...Bee_

_**Replies: **Rocks-my-socks: Thanks for reviewing so much by the way 3 One your first review on chapter one, yeah, it's set during Branning Week, Just on the day the reveal the cancer and max comes back, but you know that now :L :/ On you're second review, thanks. I'm glad your so excited for this story :) It's reviews like that that make me want to write another chapter. That someone is actually reading it. Thanks :) _

_Now, onto your review on the last chapter. Well, I want to try and have a series of cliffhangers, even though readers have might have seen it, they don't know Beth's reaction to the whole situation. So, the next big thing I could use after Max turning up was Lauren telling everyone Tanya has Cancer. Thats why the chapter is so long. Usually I write about 2000-2500 words per good enough chapter, but seeing as there was a huge amount of things going on it nearly ended up being 4000 words. I was really impressed with myself there :)_

_ Yeah, Max was being kind of mean to her, but you have to take into consideration, he's concerned for his three children that were already there before he left. Jack calls him telling him everything was going crazy back there. He was angry at Tanya for letting things go this far. Then he comes home and sees that Abi might be pregnant and Lauren's missing. That just overshadowed the fact she was home, and the anger of her running away and everything came out before the 'oh, I'm so happy you're back' feelings, I guess. _

_Sorry about this epicly long reply by the way. I love your reviews so much and you deserve this long reply :) 3 Yeah, and there is more to come. She's been away for almost four years. There are a lot more revelations in store concerning Beth's past to pan out over the next twenty or thirty chapters. It might even be fifty before the whole truth behind what she done while she was away gets out. You'll just have to wait and see. Just to finish this off now before this reply has about 4000 words, Tanya did have it rough, but she didn't want her family knowing and you **might** find out the reason why in the next chapter. You just have to see how soon Beth comes back. _

_jabifan4eva: Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot. I just like knowing someone is actually reading this 3 So thanks :) Anyway, I'm following the episodes I have recorded on my TV, but I cancelled them around January, around when Pat died, so I'll have to turn to YouTube soon. But, whenever they start talking again in the episodes is when they will in the story. Then, maybe not. It might add to the drama I have planned. You'll just have to wait and see ;)  
_

_Bumble . The . Bee: Thank you and thanks for reading 3 Glad you like it :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After running out the door, I went to a familiar spot down the street. Before I actually went and done it, anytime I thought on running away. Bags packed and all. I always walked by the playground. I'd sit there for a while, as it was always too early for a train or bus. Then I'd just feel guilty and go back home. On the day I ran away, I didn't go by the place. Or else I would have stuck around. Watched my parents marriage fall apart. Because even more screwed up than I already am. See my own brother die.

I sat on my usual seat on the swing, and opened my bag. I took out another cigarette and lit it up. Oh, it was refreshing. Gosh, today was so stressful. I can't handle it anymore. If I knew all this was going on, I would have never have come back. Dad was off somewhere, came back, ignored me, gave out to me etc. Mum. Mum has Cancer. Cancer. She could die. She can't die? What about Oscar? He's only little. And Abi and Lauren? What about them? What about me?

I just sat on the swing quietly, tears rolling down my cheeks as the cigarette burned away, smoke floating into the air. Once the stick had burned away down to a stub, I just threw it down onto the ground and rubbed my foot over it, putting it out. I really didn't care anymore that it was littering or that I was going to be fined. I didn't care. I simply don't. With everything going on a home, that just seemed minuscule at the moment. I continued to just sit there on the swing, deep in thought, but I was pulled away by footsteps approaching. I look up from the twisted cigarette but on the ground to the woman standing in front of me. That was one face I wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Well, fancy seeing you back 'ere" Pat Evans said standing looking down on me.

"Pat" I said, giving her a weak smile. It's hard to remember how I first met her. But, she was like another Grandma to me, a lot nicer and better than the one I already have, who seemed to always have a spite against me. In the beginning, I was just upset and sulking in some corner of Walford when she'd just come walking by. But, she'd stop and ask whats wrong, unlike many others I knew. We talked and then she took me home. Then, I started going to her just to talk about things. We just grew closer and closer. The night I left, I put a note under her door, telling her I was going and didn't know when I was going to be back. Four years on, here we are.

"Just like old times" Pat said, not sitting down. A Young adult could probably be able to sit in this, just about. That was the height of it.

"Yeah" I said wiping my eyes.

"You know that'll kill ya" Pat said pointing down at the cigarette butt on the ground.

"Who care? We're all going to die in the end" I said in a somber tone "Some sooner than others, I suppose"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pat asked stepping closer to me.

"It's mum" I began "She, she-" I couldn't finish it. I just shoke and lowered my head, placing my hands on my streaming eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me" Pat said "I've seen it all"

"She's got cancer" I said "Lauren just told us, and I ran out the door. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't face it. I just grabbed my bag and left. Like I always do when things go wrong" We were interrupted by some large cheering coming from the square. I knew the voices. It was my Uncle Derek and Uncle Jack. Guess the Branning Brothers just had a reunion.

"I see that uncle of yours is back" Pat said, knowing I didn't want to talk about mum. But, I know by the end of this conversation, she'd have given me an idea of what to do. She sounded disgusted that he was here.

"Yeah, he just came back with Dad. Jack called 'em" I explained "He's not too bad, too. Uncle Derek"

"Yeah, really?" Pat asked disbelievingly

"Yeah. He gave me a place to stay a few times. Money when I really needed it" I explained "He's good enough, considering he was inside for 10 years"

"Yeah" Pat said sarcastically, and I smirked, shaking my head "You know what you gotta do now, right? With your mum"

"No. I don't know what to do" I said

"Well, you've been gone for four years" Pat said walking on "Don't you think that's long enough? I'll see you 'round, Beth"

"Bye, Pat. Thanks" I said sitting there for a few moments, analyzing her words. If I just took off again, and mum actually _died_. I would never forgive myself. I picked up my bag, and carrying it, instead of throwing it over my shoulder, as I walked back to the main part of the square. As I walked out onto the street, I saw Dereks car pulling away from outside Mums house. Aunt Carol and Uncle Jack were standing outside, side by side. I dropped my bag, and ran over just as the car was driving past me. I banged on the window, and the car slowly stopped.

"What Beth? What's wrong?" Dad asked, not sounding very interested. I could feel fresh tears in my eyes. He must not have know, or else he wouldn't be leaving. I knew dad. He wouldn't do that.

"You can't go please?" I begged, tears beginning to roll down my face.

"I'm sorry, Beth, but your mum don't want me 'round" Dad said looking down "I'll see you soon, okay" He began to roll up the window, when I blurted it out.

"She's got Cancer" I confessed and he stopped in his tracks. He looked at me shocked, as did Uncle Derek and the prostitute in the back seat "She's got Cancer dad. She's had it for months and didn't tell anyone but Lauren. She's really sick. Please. Please. Please, don't go Daddy" I wiped away a few tears with the back of my hand

"Please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock._**

**Spoiler: I have a few names for possible future characters. Original ones. So, here they are. Keep and eye out for them throughout the story, but probably not for many many many more chapters. Aoife Fallon. James 'Jamie' Kane. Ryan Proctor. **

**Shout outs:** _Rocks-my-socks...jabifan4eva...Bumble . The . Bee...OTHfan94_

_**Replies:**_ _Rocks-my-socks:__ Yeah, hopefully a nice long one. I try and write about 2000 words per good chapter, filler ones will be about 500-1000, but I will state at the top if it's a filler chapter :) Well, I have been writing bits and bobs every now and again during the week, because I have a tonne of hw to do every night, but at weekends, I try and post at least one chapter. But, in two weeks, I'll try and post as often as I can because I'll be on holidays :) Thanks for reviewing :D  
_

_jabifan4eva: Maybe ;) You might just have to wait in see what I have planned :) It might ruin the surprise for ya :) Sorry to hear your account is blocked :( But, feel free to message me if you have any questions, I go on FF everyday so I'll reply as quick as I can :) Thanks for reviewing :D and I'll try and get around to reading them. I don't acc read my stories, but I love writing :)  
_

_OTHfan94: Thanks for the review :) Glad to hear you enjoy it :P I got the email saying you put this as a favourite story or story alert, I can't remember, but thanks anyway :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Please?" I begged. He can't go. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks and I could feel my hands shaking. I stepped back quickly when he opened the door.

"Max?" Uncle Derek called after him. Dad closed the door behind him, before pulling me into a hug. I cried into his chest. I don't know how long it has been since we hugged, but it was well over four years, long before I took off. He pulled away and grabbed my hand before going up to the house. I went first and opened the door. Grandma Cora, Aunt Rainie, Little Oscar and Lauren were down at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, wiping my eyes dry on the back of my hand.

"She ain't answering" Abi said coming down the stairs in a panic. Everyone looked behind me to Dad. I even looked over my shoulder at him. He would know what to do. Well, I just hope so.

"Where is she?" Dad asked, putting his hand on my shoulder and sliding past me.

"The bathroom" Grandma Cora said tilting her head towards the staircase. But I could feel he hadn't moved yet. I looked over and caught him staring among the others in the hallway "Don't just stand there" Dad slowly moved away from me and went up the stairs. Once he was upstairs and out of sight, Aunt Rainie turned her head to me.

"What you bring 'im her for?" She asked.

"He can help" I said, with my arms up at my chest.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Aunt Rainie asked "You saw he earlier, she hates the sight of him"

"She doesn't really, Aunt Rainie" I said, hoping it was true myself. The door opened behind me again, and Uncle Jack, Uncle Derek, Aunt Carol and Dot came in, just as there was loud bang from upstairs. I took off and ran up the stairs to see what it was. When I got to the top of the stairs I could hear crying and Dad's voice.

"_Make yourself be sick_" Dad said, as I turned and looked through the kicked down door. He was holding her over the bath and I could see pills lying in the sink. I took a quick breath in.

"Dad?" I questioned and he turned around straight away. Mum pulled back and slid in between the small space between the sink and the bath with her head down. He came over to me.

"It's alright, Beth" He said pushing me out the door gently "Just go downstairs please" He closed the door when I was far enough away. I took a deep breath before going downstairs again, where Lauren was waiting at the foot off the stairs.

"Whats happenin'?" Lauren asked "What did he say?"

"I don't know" I lied, not wanting to worry everyone by mentioning the pills "He just told me to go downstairs"

"Let's all go and sit in here" Aunt Carol suggested leading the way into the living room.

"Yeah, Carol's right" Jack said stopping before the door to let, me, Lauren and Abi in. I went in and sat at the dining table, while everyone else piled into the room.

"I thought everything was fine" Dot began "Tanya, you know, she's always been so careful. Such a good mother"

"Yeah, it did for my mother, that" Uncle Derek said to her, and she leaned forward. He mouthed something I couldn't make out and she leaned back again, placing a cigarette in her mouth "She was a smoker too. Oh, I'm Derek by the way"

"Derek, who?" Dot asked, taking it out of her mouth to talk.

"Derek Branning" He answered

"Oh, you must be Jim's eldest boy. Oh, how do you do?" Dot asked, shaking his hand "Let me introduce myself, my name is Dorothy. I'm your step-mother"

"Whoa-" Derek began, but I zoned out of their conversation. I looked down at my hands and played with my thumbs. Grandma Carol came over to me and tapped my arm.

"Make yourself useful and come help me with the tea" She was walking out the door, towards the kitchen. I got up and followed her there, where she was just putting on the kettle "So, you decided to come back then"

"Yeah" I answered, sitting down at the table "I've seen sense, haven't I?"

"In the nick of time too" She said turned around and looking at me "So, did Lauren call you to tell you? That's why you came back right?"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head "I was skint, had no job and no house. Aunt April kicked me out a few days ago, because if I was to stay with her I had to pay rent and I didn't have enough money. I slept at the train station last night. All I could think about is that I wish I could go home"

"And so you just up and got on a train to London did you?" She asked

"I sat and thought about it long and hard. I got no sleep that night" I said "I thought about how I would go about it. All the different scenarios that would happen when I arrived home. Everyone being happy. Everyone being angry. But, in the end. I didn't care. I just wanted to go home to my mum and dad. That is all"

"Suits you then" Grandma Cora said turning around to the kettle again.

"What do you hate me?" I asked getting up and walking around to the other end of the table "You have barely said anything nice about me for as long as I can remember"

"Because your a selfish little girl, who doesn't think about anyone but herself" She told me turning around "You take off in the middle of the night without saying a word to anyone. You had your mum and dad worried sick at the time, yes, they eased up over the years, but they were still worried. They have had no idea where you were, who you were with and what you have been doing"

"Selfish?" I questioned

"Yes, since you've been back it's all. Oh '_I _have no money', '_I _have nowhere to live', '_I _can't keep a job'" Grandma Cora said "It's all me, me, me with you. Always has been"

"You have no idea" I said standing right in front of her face.

"Really? Enlighten me?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't believe me, If I told you so whats the point" I said sitting back down.

"I don't think you really know this, Beth. Your mum has got _ca2ncer_" Grandma Cora said in my ear "It's time you stop thinking about yourself and starting thinking on how she is going to get better, if you want her around in the future" She walked away and I sat there at the table for a while. Go in there and wait for another arguement to erupt. No Grandma Cora was right. Maybe I was just a selfish little girl, who doesn't think about anyone but her self on top of the fact that I'm a good for nothing lay about with no good qualities, who failed school and will probably fail life. Maybe everything's better off without me. I have done selfless things in the past, but they won't count for nothing.

I grab my packet of cigarettes out of my bag and lighter, and slip out the back door into the garden. Well, I don't think you could call it a garden. It was a little paved area out the back of the house. Nothing special. I sat down on the edge of the step and lit up a new cigarettes. God, I would have to stop this soon. It'll kill me in the end.I ran my fingers through my hair as I blew the smoke out into the thick city air, as tears just built up in my eyes. I don't think I ever cried so much in one night. Seriously, since I've been back, I've never stopped. I could become dehydrated. It was nearly fully burnt away when I heard the backdoor open behind, I feared it might be dad or something who knew nothing of this, but instead I saw Abi standing over me.

"Nan said you were getting the tea, but you took ages" Abi said "I thought you left _again_"

"Oh, yeah. Is that whats its going to be like for the next few weeks? Months? Years, even?" I asked letting the tears fall out of my eyes "'_Oh, I wonder when she's going to take off next, huh?'_"

"It's not like that, Beth" Abi said sitting down beside me "It's just, you just took off last time without warning. So, naturally, everyone's thinking because of whats going on you may just leave again. But, in a few days they'll see your back, properly"

"Yeah, and then it'll be, oh look, she's getting into trouble again as usual" I said "Grandma's right, I'm just a selfish cow. I would have been better off just staying away and letting you guys live your life here without me coming in and messing it up"

"No, Beth" Abi said putting her hand on my arm "Come on, Grandma just is stressed because of everything with mum. She didn't mean it"

"Yeah, she did" I said sniffling "She's right. I was selfish when I left you guys. I was constantly fighting with you guys and mum and dad, I couldn't take it anymore and left. I thought mum and dad were going to be okay. That they were just fighting a bit, and would move on from it. If I knew they were going to split up and everything else that has happened, I would have stuck around. Just for you and Lauren, and Oscar. But, no, I just had to be the most selfish bitch in the world and only think about myself and take off in the middle of the night"

"Listen, you're no selfish. You came back" Abi said reassuringly "You came back though. You didn't just stay away forever"

"Yeah, but I came back because _I _was skint and homeless" I said

"Yes, but you _still_ came back, didn't you?" Abi asked rhetorically. Obviously I was back, and in, well just outside, the house "You're hear now, and like you said, you don't want to do whatever thinks and take off again, right?"

"Thanks, Abs" I said and she wrapped her fingers around the burning cigarette in my hand.

"You shouldn't be doing that by the way" She said throwing it onto the ground and rubbing it out with her foot. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around my little sister, kissing the side of her head. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me. We just sat there for a moment.

"Look, my ass is getting cold now. We should get up" I said pushing myself off the ground.

"Yeah" Abi said. I turned around and helped her off the ground, seeing as she was in a skirt and all. We went through the back door again, smiling and giggling as Dad and Lauren came through the door from the hallway. We fell in silence at his somber expression.

"Is mum okay?" I asked stopping at the table, as dad put on the kettle of now cold water again.

"Yeah, ugh, I don't know. Maybe" Dad mumbled "Yeah, Yeah, I think she is, yeah"

"Should we go up?" Abi asked, standing between me and Lauren.

"Don't go up, Abi" He warned her "She's talking to your Nan"

"I'm glad you back, dad" Lauren spoke, breaking the silence that fell in the room for a few moments.

"Are ya?" He asked, and Lauren, nodded her head tears in her eyes "Abi? Beth?" Abi, Lauren and I just looked between us as Dad walked over "Look, I'm sorry, girls, come here" Lauren and Abi, moved into Dads arms, but I stood there, leaning against the table. I had wrapped my arm around my body and had my other hand up playing with my lip. He looked over at me and tilted his head. I went over straight away, and wrapped my arms around Lauren and Abi, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock_**

**A/N: I'll probably not post anymore stories for now, until I'm finished with this one. I'm going to focus on this and get it done before starting a new one, or even a sequel if it's really popular. **

**p.s.: JUST SAW THE AVENGERS! AMAZING SPECIAL EFFECTS AND I'M HOOKED NOW ON THE WHOLE MARVEL COMICS MOVIES NOW. I'VE ONLY SEEN THOR BECAUSE KIM FROM HOME AND AWAY WAS IN IT (LOL), SO I'M GOING TO RENT IRON MAN 1+2, INCREDIBLE HULK AND CAPTAIN AMERICA NOW SO I CAN CATCH UP :) (But since I wrote this I have actually watched Iron Man (Twice), Iron Man 2 and Captain America. Yeah, I have a problem)**

**Shout outs:** _Rocks-my-socks...jabifan4eva...Bumble . The . Bee...OTHfan94...thewattsrule_

_**Replies: **jabifan4eva: thanks :) I found it really sweet in the episode so I just had to add it in. Heres the next one :)_

_thewattsrule: Awww, thanks hun :) Love that you're enjoying the story. I have tonnes planned for it so you just have to keep your eye out for it. Here it is XD  
_

_Rocks-my-socks: Thanks XD Theres a nice end to this one as well :) But it's a Lauren/Beth scene instead.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I rolled over in the bed I was sharing right now with Lauren. I was against the wall, while she was on the end of the bed. Unfortunately there was no room left in the house, all the bed were taken and there was noway I sleeping down on the couch, so I bunked with Lauren. Both of us were on our sides however trying to fit into the single bed. I peaked over her to see her still sleeping, and eyed her alarm clock. It was 6:30am. No wonder I was up early, I always woke up at 6:30 for my last job and get into a bit of a habit, because I had it for the longest duration; three weeks.

I wasn't able to go back to sleep, being used to getting up this early, so I pushed myself down to the end of the bed and slid out, fixing the duvet again over Lauren. Quietly I made my way out of the room, which Abi and Lauren now shared. Before, each of us had our own rooms, but I guess Oscar was born and took my room, then one of their rooms must have been converted into a room for Grandma Cora and Aunt Rainie.

I grabbed my backpack, filled with only a few essential clothes. Aunt April said she'd keep my things and send them to me once I got settled again. Even though she kicked me out for not affording rent, we were still family and she had a heart. If it were Aunt Suzy, I'd be lugging suitcases all over the country trying to find somewhere to stay. I went into the bathroom and took a well deserved shower. I hadn't had a proper shower for nearly three days and was probably rotten.

Once I was finished, I changed into my second last set of clean clothes; a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white striped sweater and my combat boots. I applied my make-up and tied my hair into a low ponytail after towel crying it and threw it over the front of my shoulder. When I came out of the bathroom I was met by Grandma Cora. She was in her nightie and dressing gown and still looked very tired. She looked at me, as if she was surprised to see me, up showered, dressed and ready for the day.

"Is anyone else up?" I asked walking past her

"I think your dad's downstairs with Oscar" She answered going into the bathroom.

"Alright" I said bouncing down the stairs and into the downstairs hallway. When I got into the kitchen, Dad was standing there making Oscar a bowl of cereal, while Oscar at up at the kitchen table. I went over and tickled his cheeks, smiling before going over to the toaster.

"You seem happy this morning" Dad said putting the bowl in front of my little brother. I'm going have to get used to it now. I already had a brother, well older half-brother, but now I have a little one. Aww, he's so adorable.

"Yeah, well, I've had an alright nights sleep and a well deserved shower. I feel a lot better now" I said grabbing the toast as it popped out. I hadn't put it in, so I assumed it was dads. I quickly stuck it in my mouth before he could voice he could speak. I took a bit, and chewed it quickly, wanting to finish my sentence "So, my plan for today" I went and sat at the table beside little Oscar "Get breakfast, Call Aunt April and have my stuff sent down here, go out and ask about for a job, then sit back and watch some TV"

"Your stuff? The house is already crowded enough, Beth" Dad said, keeping his voice calm enough.

"Do you want me to go or something?" I asked, knowing he what he would say.

"No, but-" He began. Of course, he would say no.

"Then where else am I supposed to go?" I asked putting the toast into my mouth

"We'll figure it out then. I think Rainie has left anyway" Dad said. I nearly choked on my, well, dad's toast.

"What?" I asked "Why did she leave?"

"Nothing for you know right now" He said. Hey, I'm almost eighteen years old, you could tell me. But, by the look on his face. I could tell he didn't really want to say anything. Plus, Oscar was right between us. I looked down at the table and continued eating my breakfast.

* * *

The smoke alarm was ringing throughout the house, something I predicted when Grandma said she was going to make Abi, Lauren and Mum breakfast.

"Oi, watch it, Nan (I'm just going to call her that now, can't be bothered with Grandma Cora). I'm on the phone" I said walking in from the hallway. I was currently on the phone to Aunt April about getting my stuff sent down from Manchester to London. Her, Nikos and the kids moved to Manchester about five years ago from Greece after she lost of her job "What are you doing cooking anyway? Who do you think you are? Rachel Allen?" I heard Abi snigger as Nan gave me the death glare.

"_Right so where are you staying?_" April asked over the phone, even she was giggling a little. Of course, I was hilarious. Actually, that sounds very big-headed, I'll go with 'I'm funny...to the extreme'.

"Mum and Dad's" I answered "No. 5 Albert Square, Walford, London. Got that?"

"_Yeah_" She said

"And I'll send you money once I get a job" I said

"Fat chance of that happening?" Nana Cora said trying to waft the smoke away from the smoke alarm with a tea towel.

"Love you too, Nan" I said smirking back, while opening the back door "Right, I've got too go. Bye"

"_Bye_" April said hanging up.

"God, the neighbours will think I'm burning the house down" Nan said.

"Nice one, Cora. I've been up half the night" Dad said coming in with his shirt loosely buttoned. He began wafting it away.

"Excuse me for making breakfast" Nan replied quickly. I saw Abi covering her eyes while sitting at the table.

"Nan" Lauren yelled coming into the room

"Don't you start" Nan said to her

"Shut up" Dad yelled over them.

"Dad, just take the batteries out" I yelled over to him.

"Why are you cooking anyway, Nan" Lauren asked "You don't cook"

"Finally, someone who agrees with me" I said wafting the smoke out the door with my hand.

"Shut your mouth" Nan yelled at me.

"Alright, everyone, shut up" Dad yelled over everything quietening us down, before throwing the smoke alarm onto the table "Girls, thank your, Nan. At least she's trying"

"It's what we all got to do now" Nan said. Lowly thanks were spoken, before I went out of the room.

* * *

"Come On, there has to be something to do here?" I asked Ian. He just stood behind the counter with his arms crossed over his chest "Or on the stall, or in the chippy. Please, I just really need a job"

"Nope, sorry" Ian said picking up a dish cloth and cleaned the counter.

"Please" I begged

"No can do" Ian said

"Come on, I have experience. I've worked in a café, a fifties style diner and two restaurants before" I told him, giving the puppy dog eyes that always work on my dad. I guess I could just try my luck now. I've got nothing to loose right. He looked up at me, and tilted his mouth to the left side. Not like Lucy used to do when she was up to no good. You could tell by his face he was considering it.

"Well, I do have stuff to do today, that I had to cancel when the person supposed to be working to called in sick" Ian said a slight smile started on my face "But, it's only a trail"

"Thank you so much, Ian" I said smiling, as he took off his apron and handed it to me.

"See you later" He said smirking, probably thinking I won't be able to handle it here on my own. I zipped off my body warmers, and tied the apron around my waist. I smiled as a man and woman came through the door. I greeted them as they looked through the menu for something to eat. They were order, and me writing down what they wanted, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me?" Uncle Derek asked pushing his way past the man and woman. They looked at each other, questioning his rudeness "Two coffee's for your favorite Uncles, there Beth. And throw in a couple of them stick buns. You know I got a terrible sweet tooth" I put one hand on the edge of the counter and one on my hip, smirking.

"Right away, Uncle Derek. Right after I serve these two who were before you" I said, giving him a cheeky smirk as him and Uncle Jack went and sat down "So, that'll be two coffees and..." They ordered the rest and paid "I'll get them to you as soon as I can. I hadn't worked in a café since 2009. It was one of my first jobs. I missed it. The hustle and bustle and all during lunch. It wasn't like a restaurant where you had to look proper, prim and professional for all of your shift no matter how tired you were, or the fifties style diner, where I had to wear a poodle skirt, roller skates, a face full of make-up and face paint and a big pink wig for all of my shift. Here you could slack a little bit, as long as you are still polite and the food is served the way it's supposed to be.

I had the four coffees almost made when a blonde walked through the door and over towards Jack and Derek.

"...I saw you earlier, pawning Amy off. Doesn't look very good, does it? you not being there for her" The blonde, what was her name, Rhona? Roisin? Rosa? Roxy! Yes, that was it. Roxy Mitchell.

"It's no big deal. Carol's her aunt" Uncle Jack defended. I put my hands on my hips and watched for a few moments.

"You're never there for her. Not really" Roxy said "What about the other kids? What about Richard? Sam, says you never call"

"Well, maybe it's here not picking up the phone" Uncle Jack said

"Well, I'm gonna bring it all up in court. Penny, Richard. The fact that you were never there" Roxy said crossing her arms across her chest "Which pretty much makes you a rubbish dad" Oh hell no. You don't come in here and insult one of us, without throwing all of us in tow. I pick up the two coffees and the two sticky buns I had put out on a plate and go over, intervening.

"I'm a rubbish dad, well I kind of like the fact that my kid's still alive" Uncle Jack said raising his voice "Not drowning in a bath somewhere"

"Shut. Up" Roxy said bending down, with her face right in front of his.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa" I said putting the stuff down on the table "You don't come in here and start bothering the customers"

"And you are?" Roxy said straightening herself up again and looking at me, I smirked crossing my hands across my chest.

"Roxy. You remember my niece, Beth?" Uncle Jack said reminding her.

"You mean the one that left without warning in the middle of the night for how many years?" Roxy asked, and my eyes narrowed automatically. I had my hands on my hips again with my head tilted slightly to the slide "What a great influence to have around Amy?"

"Do one" I told her.

"Excuse me?" Roxy asked, with her face turning sour.

"You 'eard her" Uncle Derek said "She said 'Do one', cutie. Disappear"

"You haven't met Derek, then, have ya?" Uncle Jack asked her, knowing she hasn't.

"No, I haven't" Roxy said

"Good. Now, Roxy. I think it's time for you to go" I said smirking at her. She shot me a deathly glare before turning for the door "Buh-Bye" I added smiling widely, waving my fingers at her.

* * *

The day went alright. Nothing major happened after the little run in with Roxy, Uncle Jack and Uncle Derek. Ian came back from his journeys and saw the place hadn't fallen apart. He even offered me a job, working there three days a week from ten to four. I had a quick cigarette as I walked back to the house after I finished work. I was craving one all day and didn't know when my break was, so I never got one. I stamped it out on the steps, before going through the front door. Going into the living room, I saw Lauren filling up a glass with Vodka.

"What are you doing?" I asked her going over quickly and attempting to get the bottle from her hands. But she pulled it away before I could touch it.

"Oi" She exclaimed, leaning away from me.

"What the hell, Laur? It's only four in the afternoon" I yelled at her

"I don't know" Lauren said, putting the bottle back down onto the table. I took it quickly and went to the kitchen to pour it down the sink. I turned and saw Lauren standing at the doorway as the clear liquid ran down the drain.

"I'm scared too Lauren, you're not the only one. Abi, she's bound to be as well. And Dad, and Nan and Aunt Rainie-"

"Ha, Rainie doesn't give a toss about Mum anymore. She told me" Lauren said "She said right to my face, she hopes it kills her"

"She wouldn't do that" I said with my hands shakily putting the glass bottle down into the sink.

"You think she wouldn't? Beth, she's a raging crack head who looks out for number one" Lauren said walking over and sitting at the table "It's just what everyone seems to do now. Look out for themselves" I pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. I extended my hand, wrapping my fingers in hers. I felt her hand squeeze onto mine "It's good to have you back, Beth. I've missed you so much"

"Yeah, me too" I said smiling "Okay, I don't have work tomorrow morning. How about we go out tonight? Just us two"

"Yeah, that would be fun" Lauren said smiling.

* * *

**Preview: Chapter Eight**

**I stood there in front of him, with a bottle of vodka in my hand and tears running down my face. He looked up from his work at me, surprised that I was even there.**

**"I just walked past and heard you in here" I said, holding up the almost full bottle of Smirnoff "Want some" He looked at me hesitantly. Thinking over the possible outcome. Two drunk teenagers, everyone knows what that will result in. But, I won't let that happen tonight. It will just be two teenagers getting drunk together. Hopefully, that is what it'll be. You never know what'll happen after a couple of drinks.**

**"Sure" He said throwing the contents of his hands down. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Eastenders, or any other tv shows, music, people, tv or anything else that may be mentioned throughout the story. The only thing I own is Beth, who is my Original Character. _**

**A/N (PLEASE READ!): Hey, now there is a scene in this, that I have tried to keep as non-graffic as possible, but, I after this I might be changing it to M instead of T for future scenes, if there are any. I have an idea on something I want to do, but, that would definitly mean changing the rating. So, after this chapter is posted I will be changing it to an M. To any admins checking this, I changed it for a plot I want to do in the future, which doesn't fit under the rules of the T rating. Sorry if this is confusing, but it isn't for right now. It's for the future. **

**P.S.: I will reply to you guys now in DM and this is the last chapter with Shoutouts in it. Sorry, it's just it's taking up too much of the word count at the minute. Also, if there are any, the Authors Notes at the beginning will be smaller and the preview for the next chapter will be tiny. Also, have changed this. Davids name is now Jamie, so if you see David anywhere, it's supposed to be Jamie**

**Shout outs:** _Rocks-my-socks...jabifan4eva...Bumble . The . Bee...OTHfan94...thewattsrule_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up with a throbbing sensation in my head as Abi's alarm clock buzzed it's way through my ears. My eyes slowly open and I see Lauren's figure laying in front of me. The bright light that was shining through the open window landed directly in my eyes. Rubbing them I rose up in the bed, the sheets falling off my slim figure. I groaned before sliding myself out of bed. I don't remember much of coming home last night, but, I had changed out of my clothes and into a pair of soft pajamas. I grabbed a random hoodie, I don't know if it was mines, Lauren's or Abi's and to be honest, I really didn't care. I looked at myself in the dresser mirror. My make-up was smudged and my hair was a wreck.

"Oh My God, I look like the living dead" I mutter, checking every part of my facial features in the mirror. Hearing a giggle come from the other end of the room, I look over and see Abi, laying in her bed awake "Oi, you. You should be getting up, you have school"

"Don't you have work?" Abi asked, sitting up in her bed, and tilting her eyebrow at me

"Would I have gone out last night if I have?" I asked, walking over to her like a little gangster.

"Yeah, probably" Abi answered smirking.

"Hey, I'm not that bad, alright" I said putting one hand on my hip, and using my free hand to rub my eyes. God, I hated hangovers. It wasn't the worst one I've had, simply just a headache today, not vomiting or nothing, thank god "Is anyone up yet?"

"Yeah, I think I heard Mum and Dad going downstairs" Abi answered

"Right" I turned and walked out of the bedroom. I didn't exactly bounce down the stairs as I did yesterday morning, my head was in too much of a state to, so I just slumped instead. Going into the kitchen, I saw Mum sitting down at the table and Dad making breakfast "Morning"

"Morning, sweetheart" Mum said smiling weakly at me "Are your sisters up?"

"Abi is, Lauren's still dead to the world" I said pouring some of the already boiled water into a mug to make myself some tea "What are both of you's doing up so early anyway?"

"It's Jack's custody hearing today" Dad answered as I continued to make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, right" I said sitting down beside mum "Are you two going?"

"Yeah, we're meeting him there" Dad replied "Want anything?"

"Nope, I'm set" I said, with my mouth full of cereal, pointing my spoon at the bowl. Just then, I felt something buzzing in the pocket of the hoodie. Reaching my hand in, I extracted my own mobile. Well, this must be mine then, if my phones in the pocket. Looking at the screen, I saw Uncle Jack was calling me. "Morning"

"Morning, Are you working today?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Why are you talking like that?" I asked back in the same hushed tone, getting a weird look from my parents.

"The kids are asleep" Uncle Jack joked, knowing he meant Uncle Derek as well as Amy.

"Haha" I giggled, with milk rolling down my chin "But, anyway, no. I'm not working today?"

"Would you mind watching Amy until we get back?" He asked "Denise was supposed to, but she had to work"

"Yeah, sure" I said "When do you need me?"

"Say ten in the caf?" He asked

"Yeah, meet you there" I said hanging up.

"What was that?" Dad asked

"Jack wants me to babysit Amy for the day" I said "I have nothing else to do, so why not"

"Alright"

* * *

Once I was showered and dressed (www . polyvore cgi/set?id=48597748), with my hair and make-up done, I made my way over to the caf. Once I got there I saw Jack, Derek and Carol were already waiting inside.

"Hey" I said walking over to them. I bent down in front of Amy's pushchair and tickled her cheek "Hello, cutie"

"You sure your alright to watch her?" Jack asked getting up

"Yeah, fine" I said putting my hands on my hips. What does he not trust me "Amy and I are going to have a fun day, aren't we?"

"Thanks, Beth" Jack said crouching down beside Amy "Daddy's gonna be right back, alright? Can I have a kiss?" As Amy went up to kiss her daddy, Aunt Carol spoke up.

"You should come to the Vic later, to celebrate" She said to me

"You sound confident" I teased, while sitting down where Jack was.

"Well, we're not going to loose" Carol said shaking her head slightly. I don't know what went on for it to come to this, so I shouldn't be taking sides, but Jack is family.

"Right, lets make a move" Derek said looking at his watch "I got to meet Rainie outside"

"On second thoughts, Derek, there's no way you two can come" Carol told him "Roxy did say she'll bring it up, so it's probably not the best idea you being there"

"Fair point, fair point" Derek agreed "Tell you what, I meet you in the Vic later, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, well mines a scotch" Jack said. Derek waved goodbye to Amy before disappearing out the door.

"Come on" Carol said fixing Jacks tie. Jack and Carol both waved goodbye to Amy and me as they went out the door.

"Good luck" I called after them "Right, Ames. How about today, we go to the park and then we go over to uncle Max's and watch some cartoons with Lauren?"

"Yeah" She clapped. I smiled and made my way out of the caf, pushing her pram in front of me. I was about to walk over to the playground, when I remembered I left my purse in the house. Mum and Dad loaned me some money yesterday, which most of it I spent last night when I went out with Lauren, but whatever I have left, I could get sweets or something. What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him. I turned around the corner, heading back to the house. I realize I probably shouldn't have done that because Shirley, Roxy and Phil were standing at the corner, glaring at me as I walked by.

* * *

After a long, but very nice, day with Amy, Jack texted me telling asking to meet us in the Vic and that Dot would watch Amy. So, I dropped her off there, before making my way over to the pub. Walking in I could feel the tension in the air. Phil was standing by the bar, with Derek standing by the table behind the door. I looked between the two curiously, pushing my straightened hair behind my ear.

"What's going on here?" I asked Derek, turning to him.

"Nothing, darling" Derek said placing his hand on my back and leading me over to the table where Rainie and Heather were "What can I get ya?"

"Just an orange, thanks" I said going over and sitting down beside the two women. But, just as I sat down the door opened behind me. Rainie shot up when she saw who it was. I had to look over my shoulder first, but when I saw it was Jack and Carol, I followed her up. But, my face also fell when I saw their comber expressions. Things mustn't have gone too well.

"Well?" Derek questioned his younger brother. Jack couldn't hold it in any longer and began chuckling before cheering out loud.

"Aww, you won" Rainie cheered out loud as my face broke into a wide smile. Derek hugged his brother, before moving onto Carol.

"Where's mum and dad?" I asked, after he hugged me.

"They're on their way. Traffic was a disgrace" Jack said hugging Rainie.

"Drinks?" Rainie asked happily. It was then we all heard Heather clear her throat and tilted her head to the two Mitchel's standing behind us. Looking at their shocked expressions, I couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic for them though.

"Well you joining us?" Way to rub it in Jack. There was a tense silence, before Billy stepped up to his cousin.

"Phil. Roxy will be needing ya" He whispered in her ear.

"Look we're sorry alright, but Roxy will get to see Amy now and then" Carol said in a sympathetic voice.

"Well, Thats not what she wanted now was it?" Phil asked, his voice sounding hurt "Besides Amy's a Mitchell" Carol Scoffed "So you've only got her on loan"

"Well don't hurry back" Jack said as they angrily left the pub.

"Jack, why don't you go and see Amy" Carol suggested

"Yeah, I've just dropped her off over at Dot's" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, thanks again for watching her today" Jack said

"It was no problem, she was great" I said smiling at my uncle.

"Here" He said handing me a twenty pound note.

"No, Jack, it's alright" I said pushing his hand away.

"No, I insist" He said placing the paper money into the palm of my hand.

"How about we all go and see Amy?" Derek suggested "Make a big fuss" Carol and Rainie agreed.

"You go on, I'll stay here for a bit" I said "Congratulations, again"

"Thanks, see you later, Beth" Carol said on their way out of the pub. I went over to the bar and ordered a glass of orange juice. I went over at sat next to Heather again. Soon enough she had to go home, because, since I've been gone she's had a little boy. George. Not a surprise by the name, but good. I bet she's a good mum.

* * *

After a while on my own, and a few more glasses or orange, I was getting pretty bored. I finished my fourth glass of orange and decided to go home, when I felt my pocket vibrate. It was my phone.

**1 text message from 0772492496**

I knew that number. My whole body froze when it lit up my screen. Why was he texting me? How did he even get my number? I had changed it after I left Essex. Does he know I'm back in London? Questions were racing through my mind as I just stared at the number on my phone. I could feel my hands shaking. He was one of the reasons I left Essex in the first place. He was no good. Getting me involved in his dodgy dealings and what not. I had to get away.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice I didn't recognize asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a good looking boy standing in front of me. I didn't recognize him though. He definitely wasn't here when I left. I would have known if he was.

"Um, yeah. Fine" I said sliding my phone back into the body warmer pocket "Um, I haven't seen you around before? Are you new?"

"You must be the new one. I've been here for a few months and never saw you around before" He said sitting down beside me "And I _would _remember you, darling"

"Um, no. I used to live here a few years ago" I said.

"Ohh" He said in a seductive voice "A pretty girl like you must have a boyfriend?"

"No. No. No" I said slowly, shaking my head, smiling and biting my lip. Gosh, what was I doing? He was flirting away, and I'm sitting here falling for it. Gosh, woman have you no backbone "Um, I better be getting home" I got up, but he followed me into a standing position.

"Can I at least get your number?" He asked smirking "Seeing as you _don't _have a boyfriend"

"Ugh, let me think about it" I said looking into the air beside his head "I'll get back to you about it"

"Come on" He said "Can I at least get your name?" I opened my mouth to speak but he butted in "So I can spell it out in my sleep" I scoffed shaking my head

"No"

"How about this? I'm Tyler" He said holding out his hand

"and I'm 'Not Interested'" I said smirking "See you around, Tyler" I turned on my heels and walked out of the pub. I was reminded about the text when my phone vibrated again.

**2 text messages from 0****772492496**

I let out a long sigh, my breathing shaken. I looked around, making sure nobody was around. I didn't want to be confronted like I was in the pub. It was dark at this stage, and the place was eerily quiet. I walked over towards the market, where the rubbish bin was. But, as I was about to drop my phone into it. It began ringing. The same number lit up my screen. I knew I wasn't going to shake him off, so I slowly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice shaky.

"Beth" He said, dragging my name out "You didn't tell me you were back in London?"

"What do you want?" I asked. I saw two people walking across the square so I dashed behind one of the covered stalls.

"Hey, that's not a nice way to talk" He said

"Jamie, please" I said

"Or what, you're going to hit me over the head with a lamp again?" He asked "Sorry, babe, but that's kind of hard to do over the phone"

"Please. I don't want to be apart of that life anymore" I said

"Well, I'm not" Jamie said. He was. I knew he was. He wouldn't leave it "Come on, I just want to talk. We do have unfinished business after all"

"I don't want to talk, Jamie" I said sharply

"Oh, still as quick as ever" Jamie said. His smooth voice filled with evil "What? You don't want me coming over there and destroying your new life with your family?"

"How do you know where I am?" I asked

"I have my spies all over London, cutie" He said.

"I'm not your 'cutie' anymore, Jamie" I said "Just stay away from me and my family. I don't want to see you"

"I'm closer than you think, darling" his voice was menacing. Ever since I knew what his real dealings were, it turned my stomach to see him.

"Just leave me alone" I said hanging up quickly and throwing my phone into the bin. I walked across the street and into the minute mart. His words replaying in my head '_I'm closer than you_ think' He wouldn't come here, but, since he said it, I could feel as if his eyes were on me. It was creepy.

"Everything alright?" Patrick Truman's voice said, breaking the silence in the local convenience store, making my jump.

"Yeah, um, everything's fine" I said putting on a fake smile "Um, Jack send me over to get something to celebrate. They won the trial today. He said somethings about Vodka. I can't remember if it was get some or anything but"

"Sure, take this and come back if he wants anything else" He said handing me a large bottle of Smirnoff from under the counter.

"Thanks, Patrick, you're a star" I said handing him the twenty pound note Jack gave me earlier. I was far to jumpy to head home. I just need something to calm down a little. I few swings of this and I'll be fine. He handed me back my change "See you around"

I walked around for a bit, going over to the playground, taking a couple of swings from the bottle. I let tears fall from my eyes as I thought over past events with Jamie. He was an ex of mine from when I lived with Suzy. Before she moved to Essex, we started going out. I didn't know what he was up to or anything like that at the time. All I knew was he was fit and we liked each other. When I moved to Essex with Suzy, we stayed in touch. Him coming down every weekend, and me going up every other day. I was 15 at the time and he was 18, but I felt like I was madly in love. But, his 'dealings' started catching up on him, and eventually they started going after me. Threatening him about hurting me, and evening coming to threaten me at times. Then things happened, we fought in his flat, I threw a lamp over his head and I ran. That was when I went to stay with Uncle Derek. I never saw or heard from Jamie since.

A police car rolled around the square, so I quickly dashed in the other direction. I walked out onto the street again, making sure it was safe enough. But, as I walked by the garage, I noticed the lights were on. I guessed Phil might be relieving some stress in there, but when I looked in, I saw the smaller form of Jay. Whatever was keeping his here this late was beyond me. But, I found myself going over and knocking on the slightly opened door to the place. I stood there, with a bottle of vodka in my hand and tears running down my face. He looked up from his work at me, surprised I was even there.

"I was walking past and heard you in here" I said holding up the almost full bottle of Smirnoff "Want some?" He looked at me hesitantly. Thinking over the possible outcome. Two drunk teenagers, everyone knows what that will result in. But, I won't let that happen tonight. It will just be two teenagers getting drunk together. Hopefully, that is what it'll be. You never know what'll happen after a couple of drinks.

"Sure" He said throwing the contents of his hands down. I walked in and sat inside the opened drivers door of the car and handed him the bottle.

"So, whats got you so bummed?" I said as he took the bottle from me. I could tell my his now more relaxed face, he was kind of down in the dumps.

"Your sister" He said, taking a few drinks from it at once.

"Oi, watch it" I said taking the bottle from him "So, what? You deserved to get dumped, didn't you not?"

"No, because I'm not the dad. I've never slept with Lola" Jay said as I took a drink.

"Then why does Abi think you did?" I asked

"Because she's a girl" Jay said "You get jealous when your boyfriend has friends who are girls, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's ten times worse if the 'friend' is pregnant" I explained "annnnd, if the boyfriend doesn't stick up for himself and says its not him"

"I just wanted to avoid the argument" Jay said taking the bottle again "And what about you?"

"Ex-boyfriends" I said taking the bottle and just looking blankly in front of me "You break up, not talk for like 3 years and them Boom"

"Boom?" Jay asked confused

"Boom" I said looking up at him "They're back in the picture, making your life hell"

"It can't be that bad" Jay said "Can it?"

"Oh, you definitely don't know my ex then" I said taking the bottle back and taking a huge swing of it. I could tell it was considerably lighter from drinking with another person "Do you have anything else, because this isn't going to stick the both of us?"

"Really? Do you think we'd keep Booze here, with an Ex-Alcoholic running the joint?" Jay asked

"Yes, but I'd be sure the hide it pretty damn well" I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and went over to one of the work benches. Climbing up on top of it, he opened up the cover of the vent and pulled out three bottles of booze "Ugh not very well hidden"

"Can Phil get up there?" He asked. I thought about it. Probably not, so it actually was a good place after all.

"Whatever" I said as he hopped into the passenger side of the car. We drank, talked and drank some more.

* * *

Before we knew it, it must have been past 10 o clock and we were completely wasted. Like, probably not gonna be able to walk home wasted. The last bottle was almost empty when we realized how drunk we were.

"Hey" I said putting my hand on his chest. We were sitting facing each other in the back seat of the car now, as it was more comfortable than the front "I better be getting home. It getting really late"

"Just stay for a little while longer, we don't have that much left" Jay said slowly, trying to get the words out in his drunken state. He held up the bottle of wine we had, to show the little bit left in the bottom of the glass bottle.

"Maybe just for a little bit" I said smiling. I took the bottle and took a gulp of whatever was left "You know what Jay" I said sitting up and swinging my legs under my bum "You aren't half as bad as what Abi has made you out to be. You are actually pretty fun"

"And what has Abi been saying about me?" He asked

"Let's just say Dry old Prune has come up in conversation" I said giggling a little "But, as I said, you are _actually _fun"

"Well are fun too Beth. I-" He began, but I cut him off my kissed him. What the hell was I doing? He was Abi's boyfriend. I am drunk. We are drunk. I should be able to stop, but I can't. I feel him kiss back, and our bodies come together. I wrap my hands around his neck, my fingers running over his short hair. Is hands move around my waist and stopped at the small of my back. I could feel his hands travel up my my top as the kissing deepens. He pulls away and starts kissing my neck. I run my hands down over his shoulders and onto his chest, clutching his shirt. I then quickly pull off my hoodie and he throws my white top over my head.

"Seriously how many tops do you wear?" He asked, seeing my pink vest top, before throwing it off as well. I throw his top off him too, before his starts kissing my chest. I lay back in the seat as we undressed more. God, this is so wrong. But, it feels so right.

* * *

**Preview: Chapter Eight**

**Old wounds resurface in Beth relationship with her sisters. Beth and Jay begin to regret their actions and avoid each other at all costs. And an old face from Beth's past makes a reappearance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary: You read about the stories of teenage runaway or criminals in magazines and papers. They're not glamorous. That is what Beth Branning's life was like. She's trying to put her derailed life back on track after four years of stealing, drinking and skipping school. She's going back home in the hope her parents will accept her again? But, she has missed a lot in the past few years. So, she's in for a shock_**

******_Disclaimer: I do not own Eastenders, or any other tv shows, music, people, tv or anything else that may be mentioned throughout the story. The only thing I own is Beth and Jamie, who are original characters. _**

**Shout outs:** _Rocks-my-socks...jabifan4eva...Bumble . The . Bee...OTHfan94...thewattsrule_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Waking up, I felt my head throbbing slightly this morning and my hoodie hanging loosely over my naked body. I heard groaning coming before beside me and I jump up. My neck immediately hurt, from sleeping in the back of a car. But, memories start flooding back when I see Jay laying beside me. Oh God, this is terrible. I mean. I just slept with my sisters boyfriend. Oh God. I am so stupid. I ran my hand through my hair before grabbing whatever pieces of my clothing I could find. Thankfully mostly everything was inside the car, so once I was fully dressed, I grabbed my bag and made a dash for it, before Jay even had a chance to wake-up.

I walked across the square in a daze, rubbing my tired and sensitive eyes. I was hungover okay. I kept my head down as I dashed down the street, getting nearer and nearer to my house as I went. The last thing I wanted was to be caught out by someone. Thankfully, I made it to the front door in time and quietly, as I possibly could, made my way inside. I knew as soon as Mum was awake I'd be met by a million and one questions. I'm seventeen now. Almost an adult.

"Beth?" I heard Mum call and she appeared out of the living room. I mentally cursed myself "Where were you? You've been out all night. You don't call"

"Ugh, a friend called. She heard I was back in town and wondered if I wanted to go out" I bullshitted, standing in front of my angry mother "I said I'd go out for an hour or two, but then soon enough it was four am. I was going to call but I-" I tapped the pockets of my jeans to signal they were empty "I lost my phone" She doesn't have to know the real fate of my blackberry.

"Really?" She asked, and I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back "What's you're friends name?"

"Cassie" I said without thinking. She was my best friend when I lived with Aunt Suzy. She lived next door to her at the time and we became friends instantly "Cassie Kennedy. You shouldn't have stayed up all night mum, It won't be good"

"I'll be fine" Mum said walking closer "What were you doing out anyway? You're seventeen. You shouldn't have even been served, let alone allowed in"

"Luck, I guess" I shrugged keeping a straight face.

"If I find out you're lying to me.." Mum said pointing her finger at me, after a brief pause. She was going over my alibi in her head, and it wasn't too bad.

"I'm not" I lied. God, I feel terrible right now.

"You better not be" Mum said "You said you've grown up, then show me, because, I'm not having it anymore. Staying out all night and coming home like this"

"I slept on her couch last night, that's why I'm such a wreck" I lied. I really slept in the back of a car with my little sisters boyfriend. But, she doesn't know that. Nobody will know that.

"Right. I'm off to bed" Mum said going up the stairs "Don't wake your sisters"

"Okay" I whispered. Once I heard her bedroom door close, I breathed a sigh of relief. God, I really hope that nobody finds out about this. I don't even want to relive it. Better avoid Jay like the plague now.

* * *

Once I had showered and changed, I got my breakfast. Luckily it was a Saturday, so Lauren, Abi and I went into town because I had to get a new phone.

"Do you even remember how you lost your phone?" Lauren asked as we sat in the park up the road from the square. The weather was alright so they decided to go and get Ice Cream from the little shop up there.

"Nope" I lied. I just hoped that the rubbish men came around and took away the bins this morning so nobody would come across it. That would be so embarrassing and then I'd have to come up with another lie to cover the lie that fell through "Like I said, Cassie and I went out and I can't remember anything passed one in the morning"

"Yeah, personally I don't believe that you stayed at this 'Cassie's' last night" Lauren said.

"Why?" I asked, panicking a little on the inside. Did she see something from her bedroom or something?

"Because I was awake when you came in, and judging by the shape you were in" Lauren began "You were shagged last night"

"No she wasn't" Abi said sticking up for me "What guys are there around her for her to go home with?"

"I don't know, maybe Jay" Lauren teased, and my eyes flew open.

"Psst" I scoffed "_Why _would I sleep with Jay?"

"Well you don't have a good track record with your sisters boyfriends, Beth" Lauren said, reminding her of the time in 2007. It was Lucy and Peters 15th birthday party and I was drunk and ended up snogging Peter, when he was going out with Lauren.

"Lauren, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry about Peter" Beth said

"Oh, you've said sorry enough" Lauren said "It's just I don't trust you anymore with my or Abi's boyfriends"

"Excuse me?" I asked a little shocked.

"You heard" Lauren said "And who knows, now that you've gotten older you may have gone from snogging them to shagging them instead"

"Lauren" Abi exclaimed "She wouldn't do that"

"How do you know she wouldn't?" Lauren asked "She snogged Peter, knowing perfectly well he was going out with me at the time. Did that stop her? _No_"

"You know what Lauren, you can stuff yourself" I said getting up. I was angry. Lauren _obviously_ hadn't let it go. I told her a million times I was drunk and didn't mean to kiss him. It's not like I was trying to steal him. It was _Peter Beale_. My sisters boyfriend. My best friends brother. Ew. But no. Lauren's Lauren and she'll never forget. I stormed off, back to the square, looking down at the ground as I walked.

"Hello, cutie" I sinister voice said appearing before me "Nice to finally see you again. Haven't you changed?"

"Jamie" I said looking up at him. He was several inches taller than I was, with dark, almost black hair, sitting messily on top of his head. He also hadn't shaved today so he had a fuzzy look about his face. He was well built. Obviously a guy that went to the gym often enough "What do you want?"

"I told you, I wasn't far away" He said smirking.

"No, what do you want with _me_?" I asked pointing at my chest.

"I told you last night" He said "I heard you're back in town and we've unfinished business"

"I said I didn't want to be involved anymore, Jamie" I said trying to push passed him. He grabbed a hold of my arm, not letting me walk away.

"Its not that" Jamie said "I understand. You don't want to be apart of it anymore. That's fine. Because I'm not either. I mean by the way we left things"

"What?" I asked breaking free from his grip "By me smashing a vase or something over your head?"

"It was a lamp" He corrected "And it hurt"

"Good, you deserved it" I said crossing my arms across my chest, and smirking slightly.

"I always liked your smirk" Jamie smiled. Pointing at me "It's always so full of mischief" I dropped my mouth immediately, looking at him "I mean it, B, I'm not apart of it anymore. I want to be with you now"

"I'm sorry" I said walking towards the house "I just can't" I went as quickly as I could, but I didn't heard footsteps behind me, so he must have stayed in the one place.

"I'm gonna make you mine"


End file.
